


失魂童話

by corbiefu3



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbiefu3/pseuds/corbiefu3
Summary: 當威爾與漢尼拔一起在紅龍的追殺裡消失、其餘的人們在驚恐中毫無頭緒地等待許久後，兩具屍體被浪潮打上海岸，現實似是與童話故事重疊、吻合地過於悲哀。阿拉娜嘆了口氣，翻開書頁讀了起來：「你有著人的靈魂，」人魚對求愛的漁夫輕輕搖頭，笑著回道：「除非你拋棄你的靈魂，不然我不能愛你。」
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

「好了嗎，媽媽？」小男孩將精美的玩具火車放上軌道、興奮地跪在迷你火車站旁，看向身旁還拿著說明書研究的兩位母親。

「我想沒問題了。」阿拉娜檢查完電路接線，將說明書隨手擱在一旁。

「要來啟動開關嗎，大冒險家？」瑪格向著兒子張開雙手，男孩立即撲入她的懷抱、撒嬌地磨蹭幾下。

「嘿！你把豬舍踢倒了。」阿拉娜笑道，傾身將倒下的模型扶正。

「出發！」男孩迫不及待地按下連接鐵道的電源開關，迷你車輪在電力驅使下轉動起來，發出和舊時蒸汽火車頭相似的聲音沿著軌道繞行。小男孩離開瑪格的懷抱，隨行駛的火車頭繞著起居室奔跑。

「小心點。」瑪格忍不住叮嚀，阿拉娜則慵懶地躺上沙發、欣賞兒子歡快的模樣。

自從她們搬離麝香鼠農場的莊園後，似乎好一陣子沒有這麼放鬆了。阿拉娜吁了口氣，距離威爾誘捕紅龍的行動已經過幾個月了，卻始終沒有威爾、漢尼拔以及紅龍的消息。

沒消息就是好消息，可惜的是這句俗諺並不適用於任何情況。

「鈴鈴鈴鈴鈴 —— 鈴鈴鈴鈴鈴 —— 」電話鈴聲無預警地響起，阿拉娜轉頭看去，瑪格已先一步起身拿起話筒。

「您好。」瑪格禮貌地回應，愉快的神情卻在聽見來電者的聲音時沉了下去。「傑克‧克勞福德打來。」她不安地看向阿拉娜。

「時間不早了，跟你媽咪去睡覺，摩根。」阿拉娜吸了口氣、親了下還在玩耍的兒子，伸手接過話筒。

「可是妳答應要唸故事給我聽的，媽媽？」男孩天真地問，忍不住打了個呵欠。

「你先去挑本故事書如何？媽媽接個電話，等下就過去了。」阿拉娜疼愛地摸了摸兒子的頭，安撫道。

「走吧，摩根。我們一起去挑故事書。」瑪格牽起兒子的小手溫柔地說，而小男孩邊揉眼睛邊點頭，這才跟著瑪格離開起居室。

直等到母子兩人消失在走廊另一端，阿拉娜才將電話放到耳邊：「好久不見，抱歉剛剛在哄小孩上床 …… 」

「我瞭解，沒關係的。」話筒另一端的傑克理解地回道：「好久不見了，阿拉娜。」

「是他們的消息嗎？」阿拉娜直截了當地問。

「對。」傑克停頓了一下，「有釣客舉報在一處人煙稀少的海岸發現兩具屍體，我們沿著周圍一代搜索後發現懸崖上有一棟別墅，然後在院子發現了第三具屍體。」

「別墅屬於一個私人基金會，調查後證實那基金會是由漢尼拔‧萊克特的私人律師創立 —— 在漢尼拔的委託之下。」

「所以 …… 那是他們三人的屍體嗎？」

「屍體的身分還在確認中，但身形、衣著和髮色的確與萊克特、多拉海德 …… 以及威爾符合。」傑克嘆了口長氣，感慨地說完推測。

阿拉娜沒有說話，與電話彼端的傑克一同陷入沉默。不知道在彼此的沉默裡，惋惜、哀悼與內疚何者的比重最大？

良久，阿拉娜吸了口氣，盡力不讓聲音聽來在發抖。「我可以去看看屍體嗎，傑克？」

「我會安排。」

「謝謝你，傑克。」

「別這麼說，」傑克再次嘆了口氣，「晚安，阿拉娜。」

阿拉娜將話筒擱在一旁，刺眼的火光不安分地穿過壁爐、在玩具鐵軌上嘲諷地跳動；她望向停在軌道上的迷你火車，既使起點和終點早已設定，它仍是停在那裡了 —— 就像與漢尼拔相關的事總能脫離軌道、駛向難以預料的混亂與毀滅。

「阿拉娜。」瑪格好聽的嗓音傳入起居室。「摩根睡著了，克勞福德說了什 —— 妳還好嗎？」

瑪格在阿拉娜身旁坐下、伸手抹去伴侶臉上的淚水。「發生什麼事了？」

「他們找到了屍體 …… 」阿拉娜哽咽地說，更多眼淚跟著滑落眼眶。「威爾和漢尼拔的。」

瑪格驚訝地張大眼睛，哀傷地吁了口氣，將阿拉娜擁入懷中。

平穩的呼吸輕柔地拂過臉頰，阿拉娜睜開眼簾、靜靜凝視瑪格美麗的睡臉，看著伴侶醉人的酥胸在綿軟的被褥間緩緩起伏，耳邊彷彿能聽見對方胸腔裡臟器的跳動、正為靜謐的深夜譜上無聲的樂章；阿拉娜闔上眼睛，試著讓思緒隨著心跳聲平靜下來，循著寧靜走入夢鄉 …… 然而不管時間怎麼流逝，她卻像丟失了夢境的許可證般，呆站在清醒的關口久久無法入睡。

最後，阿拉娜無奈地嘆了口氣，披上睡袍離開溫暖的被褥。

**不要逞勇敢，阿拉娜。** 阿拉娜漫步在黑暗的走廊，早已遺忘的警告忽地浮上腦海，無預警地讓她打了個寒顫。

**我一向遵守承諾。** 那低啞的聲音隔著回憶低語道，陰影裡彷彿藏著熟悉的人影，正眨著空洞的雙眼，冷酷而忠實地等待著自己。阿拉娜嚇得連呼吸都忘了，她扶著牆面、望著人影緩緩後退，顫抖的手掌無意間壓到壁燈的開關 —— 夢魘在燈光下狼狽地現出原形，那不過是裝飾的雕像，整個虛驚一場。

阿拉娜鬆了口氣，卻不由地想起稍早和傑克的對話 —— 屍體的身分還在確認中，傑克在電話中是這麼說的。

漢尼拔可能死了，也可能沒有死，連帶威爾也是。阿拉娜吸了口氣，手臂下意識地環抱胸口。不管是悲傷抑或放鬆警戒，這一刻都言之過早。漢尼拔不知道她們的藏身處，但是傑克知道電話，如果漢尼拔追蹤傑克的線路 …… 阿拉娜做了個深呼吸緩和焦慮。

雖然有風險，但她必須親自確認屍體，同時也得讓瑪格和摩根離開這裡，愈快愈好。阿拉娜走向書房，果斷拿起書桌上的電話打給警衛。

「晚安，夫人。有什麼要為您效勞的？」輪值的守衛馬上接起電話，讓她安心了些。

「請立刻徹底檢查房子周圍有沒有被闖入，謝謝。」

「我馬上派人加強主屋戒備，請與尊夫人和少爺待在屋內。巡邏完後我們會立即回報，請放心。」

「謝謝你。」阿拉娜掛上電話，忐忑的心情略微平復，至少她確認自己和家人此刻仍在保護之下，接下來就是等待 —— 等待警衛回報，以及天亮後離開這裡。畢竟對手是遠超常人的漢尼拔‧萊克特，她早已在各地預備好幾處藏身處，隨時可以搬進去躲避風頭。

這種逃亡生活究竟還要過多久？要是摩根進入就學年齡時漢尼拔還沒落網，到時又該怎麼辦？阿拉娜煩悶地想著，眼角不經意地瞥向書櫃，地板上躺著幾本翻開的故事書，看來是稍早瑪格和摩根挑睡前故事時留下的。

還是先別想這麼多吧。阿拉娜無奈地吁了口氣，彎腰撿起書本；一張紙片從書頁裡飄了出來，在書房的地毯上著陸。她拾起紙片，精緻的圖畫跟著映入眼中 —— 年輕的漁夫趴在小船邊，癡癡望著美人魚坐在礁石上歌唱，波浪間滿是躍出海面的魚群，但漁夫的網和魚叉卻白白擱在小船裡。

那是張藏書票，描繪的正是王爾德著名的作品 —— 〈漁夫和他的靈魂〉。

阿拉娜將手中的書翻過來，唸出書名：「王爾德童話。」

總共三具屍體，其中兩具躺在海岸上 …… 阿拉娜想起傑克告訴她的話，現實似是與故事重疊、吻合地過於悲哀。

阿拉娜嘆了口氣，翻開書頁讀了起來：「每天晚上，年輕的漁夫都會出海打魚 …… 然而有一天晚上，當他在收網時發現漁網異常沉重，他差點無法將它拖上船。」

「漁網裡既沒有一尾魚，也沒有什麼怪物或任何可怕的東西，只有一條熟睡的人魚躺在裡面 …… 」

※

_ 但是人魚搖了搖頭。 _

_ 「你有著人類的靈魂」她回答，「除非你能把靈魂送走，不然我不能夠愛你。」 _

慘淡的斜陽不帶感情地穿透玻璃、滲進屋內，如同收起的漁網般一步步將死寂的大宅拖離深海般的黑暗；威爾不發一語、麻木地坐在地上，任憑慘白的日光在牆壁間肆意揮灑。乍看之下，漢尼拔的住所沒有絲毫改變，氣派的房間仍維持一貫的整潔，好似房子主人隨時會穿著精心搭配的三件套西裝，端著茶具優雅地現身眼前；失焦的目光在回憶的暈染下重現出那嫻熟穿梭於爐火及檯面間的身影，威爾虛弱地扯了一下嘴角，往後靠上冰箱欣賞那身影，但午後的陽光適時地照進廚房，打亮了流理檯與中島上覆蓋的灰塵，昔日的幻影躲避不及、如短命的蜉蝣般死去，徒留殘破的屍身和現實一起難堪地攤在原地。

這是漢尼拔精心設計的舞台，如今簾幕已在慌亂中降下，徒留無人的劇場在惆悵裡荒廢。

但此處曾上演的戲碼卻叫人怎麼也無法忘記。威爾緩緩吸氣，手掌忍不住摸了下腹部的縫線。既使地板上早沒有半點血漬，他仍覺得嗅到一絲鹹腥味。

門閂開啟的響聲打斷了威爾的思緒，是誰來了？威爾下意識捏住手掌，凝神細聽；幾不可辯的微弱雜音攪動凝結的寂靜，聽來似是金屬零件緩慢轉動 ……

威爾鬆了口氣，難以言喻的失落感立即湧了上來。

「妳來這裡做什麼？」他盯著前方冷淡地問，甚至連眼睛也沒轉一下。

「我大概是來找你的吧。」阿拉娜不甚確定地回道，將輪椅往前推了些，但威爾依然自顧自瞪著無人的廚房，彷彿他的靈魂遺落在流理台上一般。

她不責怪威爾的冷漠，畢竟在經歷了那個夜晚以後，沒有人能再和原先一般完整。

「在他做了這麼多事以後，你還能繼續無視他最惡劣的一面嗎？」阿拉娜嘆息地問。

**你會原諒我嗎，威爾？** 沙啞的低語宛如掀起的漣漪，隨著阿拉娜的提問在腦海擴散開來，威爾顫抖地吸了口氣，戴上冷淡的面具平靜回應：

「我是來這裡靜一靜的，阿拉娜。」威爾轉頭看向他的朋友，「如果妳不介意的話 …… 」阿拉娜沒有多說什麼，她體諒地掉傳方向、將威爾留在他所請求的孤獨中。

「她走了嗎？」

威爾看向身側，艾比蓋兒不知何時坐到自己旁邊，她的臉上滿是鮮血，衣著仍是那天晚上的模樣。

他望著自己構築出的幻影，點了點頭。

「我看起來很糟嗎？」艾比蓋兒看著威爾皺起的眉頭，好奇地問。

「很難稱的上『好』。」威爾老實答覆。

「那就把我想的好看點吧。像阿拉娜那樣、留著頭捲髮如何？」艾比蓋兒笑著說，伸手解開後腦的馬尾辮：「如果我撐下來了，我一定會把自己用得和她一樣漂亮。」

威爾閉上眼睛一會兒，再睜開眼時身旁的女孩已換上一身乾淨的衣服、波浪般的柔順捲髮垂在肩膀上，襯著少女白裡透紅的臉頰，看來容光煥發。

「看吧？」艾比蓋兒狡黠地眨了下眼睛，「這樣好多了，不是嗎？」

威爾忍不住笑出來，他們一起面向毫無動靜的廚房，昔日宛如魔法般的料理過程和一道道精緻佳餚歷歷在目，那些時光是如此充滿生氣、豐富迷人 …… 但美麗的表象終究經不起存放，隨著時日在真相的催化下發酵腐化，再回不去最初。

「你在想他。」艾比蓋兒看著威爾濕潤的眼眶，低聲說。

威爾沒有回應。

「你氣他讓你活下來，卻殺了我。」艾比蓋兒輕撫腳邊冰冷的地面，那是她和威爾最後倒臥的地方。「既使如此，你還是想著他。」

「不要再說了，艾比蓋兒 …… 」

「你會原諒他嗎？」艾比蓋兒突然轉向威爾，問：「你會原諒漢尼拔嗎？」

威爾愣了一下，眼淚輕劃過他發抖的面頰，輕地連威爾本人都沒有察覺。

「我不知道。」他困惑地回道，疲憊地將臉埋入雙膝。

「我只知道 …… 我想再見他一面。」

※

（待續）


	2. Chapter 2

「神父啊，我愛上了一位海洋之子，但我的靈魂卻成為我的牽絆使我無法如願愛她。請告訴我該怎麼送走我的靈魂 …… 我的靈魂對我有何益處呢？我既看不見它，也摸不著它，更不了解它。」一頁的文字來到盡頭，阿拉娜拿起水杯喝了一口，將書輕翻至下一頁。

「我們即將降落，夫人。請收起桌子，並繫上安全帶。」空服員俯身叮嚀道。

「好的，謝謝。」阿拉娜收起書本，窗外已看得到機場的跑道和建築，從高處看下去迷你的就像她兒子寶貝的模型玩具。在她飛往巴爾的摩的同時，瑪格也帶著兒子前往下個避難處，傑克與警員們則會在機場接她一道離開。

假使漢尼拔還活著，在警察與保鑣雙重的嚴密戒護下也無從出手。阿拉娜靠上私人專機的椅背，安慰地想。漢尼拔的目標只有自己，他是個有原則的「人」，不會做多餘的事 —— 在他許可的情形下。

一跨出機門，阿拉娜便看見航警嚴肅地在艙口守候，他們領著阿拉娜來到航警的辦公室，而傑克‧克勞福德早已坐在裡頭。

「好久不見了，阿拉娜。」傑克從椅子上站起身，他看起來比阿拉娜記憶中的蒼老了不少。「妳看起來氣色很好。」

「很高興見到你，傑克。」阿拉娜上前給老朋友一個擁抱。

「先上路吧，其他的我們車上慢慢談。」傑克抬眼看了下戒護的員警，後者點了下頭，對著耳機簡短下達命令後便邁開腳步，為他們領路。

「在房子周圍發現的屍體已確認是『紅龍』法蘭西斯‧多拉海德。」

坐進聯邦調查局特別準備的座車後，傑克輕敲了下防彈玻璃的車窗，嘆了口氣說：「另外兩具則要等 DNA 鑑定報告出來後才能確定。」

黑色廂型車緩緩駛出車道，開向凶險未卜的漫漫路程。

「為什麼當初我們沒阻止他？」阿拉娜看著車窗外流逝的景色，幽幽地問。

「因為這是唯一的辦法。」傑克眉頭低垂，同樣看向窗外。「我們不能放紅龍和漢尼拔這種瘋子逍遙法外，為了不再有死傷、我們非這麼做不可。」

「透過犧牲威爾嗎？」阿拉娜幽幽地問。

「我從不想犧牲任何人，阿拉娜。」傑克嘆了口長氣，補充道：「除了漢尼拔以外，如果他還能稱為個『人』。」

「但它還是發生了。」阿拉娜輕聲說道、轉看向傑克，過去對方嚴肅的神情總令人有幾分畏懼，然而此時此刻，那張鐵面無私的臉孔成了空洞的面具，徒勞捍衛著殘破的尊嚴。

「是，它還是發生了。」傑克平靜地承認，昔日堅毅的目光在惆悵的黑紗下閃爍不定。「不管我們設下多少預防措施，它還是發生了。」

「你可以責怪我，我沒有保護好威爾 —— 從頭到尾都沒有。」傑克悵惘地告解。

「我們都有份，傑克。」阿拉娜伸手搭上傑克的肩膀，安慰地說。

傑克按住阿拉娜的手，既使只是一個體貼的小動作，卻已給了他足夠的勇氣繼續說下去：

「我們很久以前就失去他了，阿拉娜。只是當下我們不願意去承認。」

「我們都很清楚，無論多拉海德有沒有出現、我們都無法永遠讓威爾遠離漢尼拔‧萊克特。」

※

_ 「我的願望非常渺小，」年輕的漁夫說，「然而，神父卻怒氣沖沖地將我轟了出來。它只是一件渺小的事，但商人們卻嘲笑我並拒絕我的要求。所以我來找妳，既使人們說妳是邪惡的。不管為此我要付出什麼代價，我都心甘情願。」 _

_ 「你究竟想要什麼？」女巫趨前一步，走近漁夫問。 _

_ 「我想要送走我的靈魂。」年輕的漁夫回答。 _

「我真不敢相信，你真的來了。」彼地麗婭優雅地站在自己診療室的門口，不疾不徐地向著訪客說。

「妳叫我先預約時間，」威爾回以一個刻薄的微笑：「所以我做了。」

「我應該感到榮幸？據漢尼拔說，當初你可是極度排斥與他約診呢。」彼地麗婭游刃有餘地勾起嘴角，自信地還擊道。

「我不是來做治療的，彼地麗婭。」威爾冷淡地反駁：「我不需要妳的『幫助』。」

「那你需要什麼呢，威爾‧格雷厄姆？」彼地麗婭尖銳地問：「你為何來這裡？」

「我來延續上次未完的對話。」威爾摘下眼鏡，放入外套胸前的口袋裡。「妳不會拒絕我的吧，杜‧莫里哀醫生？」

「不。」彼地麗婭輕蔑又不失優雅地冷冷一笑，往後一步讓出入口。「現在是你的時段，格雷厄姆先生。」

「好好運用它吧。」彼地麗婭意味深長地說。

※

「那一帶是岩岸，導致屍體身上有不少礁石造成的傷口。」吉米‧普萊斯站在解剖台邊，比劃著「疑似」威爾的屍體身上大大小小的傷口解說道。

「不過我們還算幸運，我們從他身上發現兩處生前造成的傷口，分別在左臉頰和左邊肩膀。」普萊斯依序指出兩處傷痕：「這是穿刺傷，從傷口的寬度判斷是由小刀造成。」

阿拉娜沉默地看著台面上遍體鱗傷、面目全非的軀體，經過海水多日浸泡與腐蝕，再加上魚群和海鳥的啄食洗禮，想辨認兩具屍體的長相根本異想天開 —— 事實上，以那一帶洶湧的浪潮和礁石遍布的環境下，他們沒被絞成碎片、還能維持全屍已經堪稱是奇蹟了。

普萊斯轉向隔壁一樣顏面全毀的屍體，繼續解說：「這一具的右腹部被子彈穿過，口徑與別墅裡找到的子彈吻合。但最慘的是多拉海德，他身上的花樣可多了。」

普萊斯站到兩具屍體中間：「穿刺傷、砍傷、瘀傷，最後置他於死地的是脖子上的撕裂傷，傷口大小和邊緣都與這一具的齒模吻合。」帶著乳膠手套的手擱上陳列著「疑似」漢尼拔的屍體的檯面。

「他咬掉了多拉海德的脖子。」澤勒不正經地打岔：「看來萊克特八成餓壞了。」普萊斯和傑克同時指責地瞪向澤勒，澤勒這才驚覺自己的失言、尷尬地補了句「抱歉。」

傑克將手裡的檔案夾遞給阿拉娜，清了清喉嚨：「鑑識組在屍體周圍找到摺疊刀和斧頭，都和多拉海德身上的傷口吻合。」

阿拉娜翻開檔案夾，試著從怵目驚心的案發現場拼湊他們最後的經歷 —— 就像威爾一直以來所做的。

「從現場的跡象看來，他們三人在院子裡扭打一番，最後威爾和漢尼拔殺了多拉海德、摔下懸崖。」

目光滑過一地碎裂玻璃、覆上塵埃的底片式錄影機、濺滿院子的血跡及為血漬包裹的凶器的照片，停留在血跡最後駐足的懸崖邊。她盯著照片裡陰鬱的天空，心裡不知怎地湧上一種強烈的感覺 ……

「威爾 …… 他將漢尼拔推下了懸崖。」阿拉娜捏著照片，微弱地說。

「或許吧。」傑克嘆了口長氣。「也可能是其中一人先掉下去，總之他們的屍體一同被沖上岸邊 …… 」

傑克抬手伸向阿拉娜手裡的檔案夾，抽出最後一張照片放在阿拉娜面前。

「他們兩個是溺死的。」傑克看著那張照片指出。

阿拉娜低頭看去，畫面裡兩具屍體身上滿是海草和砂礫、偶然地靠著彼此，躺臥在無人的荒涼海灣。宛如王爾德筆下心碎的漁夫、緊擁著人魚蒼白的遺體，任憑冰冷的巨浪吞去他卑微的性命。

「真美。」阿拉娜不禁脫口而出。

傑克詫異地看了阿拉娜一眼，想要說些什麼，最後他只緩緩吸了口氣，將雙手插回褲袋，一起浸泡在遺憾的緘默裡。而普萊斯和澤勒著手收拾起檯面，將屍體收回太平間裡保存。

阿拉娜收起檔案夾交還給傑克，跟著傑克走出聯邦調查局的實驗室。

「你告訴威爾的家人了嗎？」走出實驗室後，阿拉娜開口問道。

「還沒。」傑克如實坦承，停下腳步面對阿拉娜責難的目光。「我要等到 DNA 鑑定報告出來、確定那真的是他們兩人後才會進行。」

「我們都曉得漢尼拔的能耐，選擇體型相似的替死鬼再偽造齒模這種事絕對難不倒他，只有 DNA 是上帝的領域 —— 他絕對無法染指。」傑克凝重地補上一句：「何況我們至今仍沒有彼地麗婭‧杜‧莫里哀的下落，假如漢尼拔沒死，妳也清楚他會幹出什麼事。」

「我知道，」阿拉娜下意識吞了口口水，「那也是我來此的目的，確認能不能好好過日子。」

「傑克！」一聲驚呼從實驗室的方向傳了過來，澤勒匆忙地推開門、上氣不接下氣地跑了過來，手裡緊抓著資料夾。

「 DNA 鑑定結果出來了，那兩具屍體 —— 」


	3. Chapter 3

※

「搭順風車嗎？」漢尼拔握著警車的方向盤，一派輕鬆地問。

威爾臉色凝重地瞪著漢尼拔，後者身上還穿著連身的囚服，再沒有比眼前的景象更諷刺的了 —— 上一秒漢尼拔還戴著面罩，像隻動物般被綁在拘束衣裡、隔著狹窄的籠子和自己對望；下一秒對方就大方地把警車開到威爾面前，敞開車門好整以暇地邀請威爾上車。

情勢變得過於迅速，威爾一瞬間懷疑起眼前的景象並非現實，而自己還有機會醒來 …… 他真的沒想到事情會變成這樣！沒想到紅龍竟會在光天化日下大膽劫車、又在得手後揚長而去，就這麼將他們兩個晾在路中間。

「你真的想太多了，威爾。」漢尼拔的手指輕敲著方向盤，毫不吝於展現自己此刻有多麼得意。「我們可沒有一整天的時間耗在這喔？」

漢尼拔說得沒錯，他們的確沒時間浪費在這裡。威爾吸了口氣，迅速盤算能怎麼補救眼下的情形：他的配槍仍在外套底下，他可以拔出手槍抵著漢尼拔、逼那該死的混帳滾回籠子裡，再向傑克報告行動失敗，請傑克馬上派遣支援押回漢尼拔 …… 可是，萬一紅龍發現他們停在原地、改變心意在警方趕到前殺回來怎麼辦？更糟的，萬一漢尼拔不肯乖乖就範、他又該怎麼辦？

他到底該怎麼做？

「對你來說，順著內心的渴望下決定真的這麼困難嗎？」漢尼拔皺眉嘆道，威爾遲疑地眨了下眼睛、迎向漢尼拔深不可測的眼眸，後者專注地凝視威爾眼中自己的倒影，平靜地問：

「我是你們最好的機會，不是嗎？」

「是的 …… 」威爾不甘願地承認。要是就此打住，多拉海德恐怕會就此消失，直到某一次滿月時再度大開殺戒。

他不能允許同樣的事再次上演。想起仍躺在醫院的莫莉，威爾沉重地吸了口氣，坐進副駕駛座關上車門；漢尼拔嘴角上揚了些，他熟練地關掉警車的定位系統，哼著輕快的旋律踩下油門。

威爾關掉手機電源，靠上椅背看著窗外不斷閃過的無垠荒野，他不知道漢尼拔要開去哪裡，他其實也不怎麼在意了。安全帶橫過胸前，將外套底下的槍套壓得更緊了些。威爾感受著手槍沉甸甸的重量，躁動的心跳漸漸歸回平穩，讓他不自覺地閉上眼睛，想像起天黑以後將會發生的事。

他絕不能放過多拉海德和漢尼拔，他會親手結束這一切，就在今晚。

太陽與月亮相繼輪替、落下，威爾撐開惺忪的睡眼，車窗外的夜空逐漸轉為灰白，威爾挪動身體、試著緩解因久坐而僵硬的肌肉。一天就這麼在車程中過去了，而漢尼拔仍沒有減緩駕駛的速度。

漢尼拔到底在打什麼算盤？

「早安，威爾。」漢尼拔仍專注地盯著前頭的路面，「抱歉沒為你準備早餐，不過我們快到了。」

威爾聞言好奇地看向窗外，路旁的樹木不似前一天那樣濃密，而在晨曦的照耀下，一成不變的地平線邊緣閃現出數不盡的粼粼波光 —— 他們不知何時已遠離了內陸，一路來到陡峭的海岸邊緣。威爾轉看向漢尼拔，對方開了一夜的夜車卻不見疲色，看似平靜的眼眸不安分地隱隱閃爍。

「就是那裡。」

威爾往前看去，線條銳利的白色建築宛如新芽般硬生生突出堅硬的地面，它一點也不像威爾想像的「避難所」，他原以為會看到棟外表乏善可陳的老房子，而不是眼前接近的、設計前衛的海景別墅。威爾審視著別墅指標般一路斜到接地的屋簷，它看起來就像是艘破浪的快艇，頭也不回地指向懸崖盡頭的海天一線。

待漢尼拔整理完餐桌和廚房，並絞盡腦汁將耐久存放的食材（乳酪、醃肉等）轉變成符合他味覺標準的餐點時，已經將近中午了。

「抱歉，讓你久等了。」漢尼拔無奈地嘆了口氣，困窘地解釋：「我想過好幾次如果能再為你下廚要做哪些料理 …… 萬萬沒想到這一刻到來時竟連個像樣的蔬菜都沒有，請容我為只拼湊的出這些道歉。」

「你太客氣了。」威爾回道，他可從沒想過要再次坐上漢尼拔的餐桌 —— 一次也沒有。

「再怎麼說，你的『勉強湊合』永遠高於我的平均標準。」威爾隨口恭維道，但漢尼拔卻欣慰地抬起嘴角，端起高腳杯替威爾倒了杯餐前酒，儀態一如威爾記憶中的優雅流暢。既使矜持如漢尼拔，他眼角的皺紋仍克制不住地洩漏了內心的喜悅。威爾冷眼看著，這與自己記得的不一樣，他記憶裡的漢尼拔一直都是個難以滿足的人。威爾回憶著，喉間不覺漾起苦味。

漢尼拔向來以臻於完美的極致為傲。他總是要的更多。

威爾低頭轉向餐點，驚訝地睜大眼睛。「我沒想到你能接受醃黃瓜。」威爾叉起盤子裡的醃黃瓜，饒富興味地說。

「那是艾比蓋兒買的，她喜歡吃醃黃瓜。」漢尼拔解釋道，威爾這才注意到對方的盤子裡並沒有這項食物。「我知道你也喜歡。」漢尼拔補充。

「是的。」威爾承認，但你以前從不允許它出現在你的餐桌。

「我確實喜歡，謝了。」威爾簡短回應，低頭咀嚼起盤中的醃肉和切片肉腸，強迫自己不去想那可能由什麼做成。

漢尼拔端起餐酒喝了一口，靜靜欣賞威爾揮動刀叉的模樣。再沒有談話蹦上餐桌，他們沉浸在各自的沉默裡，心照不宣地聆聽海潮淘洗岩壁的規律演奏。

「我一直期盼能有個早晨，艾比蓋兒、你和我三人一同坐在這裡，聽著海浪享用早餐。」漢尼拔看向窗外的大海嘆道。

威爾愣了一下，持著餐具的手指關節因緊握而泛白，他毅然看向桌面、拒絕與漢尼拔熱切的視線再有接觸。威爾深吸口氣，毫不客氣地舉起餐盤，用最省事的方式將剩餘的食物一股腦掃進嘴裡，逕自拿著空盤和餐具走向廚房。

「抓緊時間休息吧，晚上還有『客人』要招待。」威爾冷冷地拋下一句。

他以為說那些話就能改變什麼嗎？

威爾將洗好的盤子擱在碗架上、氣呼呼地離開廚房。他天殺的以為他是誰？喔，抱歉。這麼講可真小看了大名鼎鼎的「切薩皮克開膛手」、「佛羅倫斯惡魔」兼「食人魔」漢尼拔‧萊克特。

威爾在落地窗前停了下來，看向懸崖下不斷怒吼的浪潮。這棟房子實在離海太近了，彷彿隨時會從峭壁上崩落、墜入深不見底的海洋。

為什麼四年前的那天晚上，當漢尼拔邀請自己拋下一切一同離去時、不告訴他艾比蓋兒還活著？只要這麼簡單的一句話、這麼一點讓步，他就會欣然接受漢尼拔的提議 —— 而後面那些死傷、犧牲全都不會發生，他將不會遇到莫莉、他們母子也不會差點命喪瘋子的手下；雖然瑪格會繼續遭受梅森的虐待，而多拉海德也會繼續他的「變化」，但那將與威爾全然無關 —— 他會和漢尼拔與艾比蓋兒一起，在另一種層面上的、獲得平靜的生活。

他會擁有一個與現在截然不同的家。

這可以是威爾‧格雷厄姆的未來，只要當時漢尼拔願意妥協一點他對完美的堅持。威爾站在窗前望著腳下的深淵，看著海浪再次吼叫著侵襲而上，將不敵撞擊之力而粉碎的岩石搜刮而去、吞吃殆盡。

**當我和艾比蓋兒住在這裡時，陸地比現在更多。** 漢尼拔是這麼說的。如今那些曾經都和崩去的土石一樣、沒入深不見底的幽暗海底。

「威爾？」

總算舒服地洗完了澡，漢尼拔悠閒地踏出浴室，邊擦頭髮邊在屋裡尋找威爾的蹤影。雖然威爾方才在餐桌上的情緒反應令人意外，但那反而讓漢尼拔感到放心 —— 威爾仍在意著艾比蓋兒，這再次證明威爾的心仍有部分屬於他為他們構築的家。漢尼拔做了個深呼吸，緩和這個想法挑起的情緒。威爾終究會回到自己身邊，對此他無須懷疑，而現在他們都該把握夜晚來臨前的時間養精蓄銳，以迎接惡龍來訪、坐上餐桌。

發現威爾動也不動地站在落地窗前、望著懸崖下的海浪發呆，漢尼拔鬆了口氣，漫步到威爾身邊，隨口問道：

「發現什麼了嗎？」

威爾盯著窗外洶湧的潮水，像是在自言自語地問：「為什麼那時你不告訴我，艾比蓋兒還活著？」

漢尼拔輕咋了下舌。「因為我想給你一個驚喜。」

「是啊，驚喜 …… 」威爾諷刺地重複那個字眼，抬起頭看向漢尼拔的雙眼。

「沒有什麼比那更重要了，不是嗎？」威爾似笑非笑地反問，透明的淚滴卻在眨眼時不慎脫離眼眶、沿著滄桑的面頰一路墜落，最後在堅硬的黑木地板上摔個粉碎。

「威爾。」漢尼拔抬起手伸向威爾，但威爾別過頭逕自抹去淚痕，轉身便要走。

漢尼拔伸手拉住威爾、一把將他擁入懷中。

「對不起。」他靠在威爾耳邊，低語道。

威爾僵硬地站在原地，而漢尼拔靜靜擁著威爾，彷彿安撫孩子般一次又一次輕柔撫摸他凌亂的鬈髮。

「我應該早點告訴你的。」漢尼拔嘆道。

威爾捏緊拳頭、痛苦地闔上眼睛，他們是如此善於彼此試探，一次又一次地用艱深的言語樂此不疲地談論那些虛幻的思想與意念 …… 渴望著能被接受，卻又在自身被碰觸到時驚慌失措。

既使他們之間曾有過機會，如今也已經過去了。

濕潤的水滴沿著他的側臉滑落，威爾疑惑地睜開眼，水珠從漢尼拔未乾的頭髮上滴落，沾濕了他的肩膀和臉頰。漢尼拔鬆開了擁抱，威爾看著漢尼拔的側臉從眼前晃過。那是什麼？漢尼拔倏地別過頭去，但威爾眼明手快地揪住漢尼拔的領子，漢尼拔下意識地瞪向威爾，一瞬間忘了自己方才亟欲隱藏的東西。

威爾看著對方臉上淌下的淚痕，抬手輕撫那高傲抿起的嘴唇。漢尼拔警戒地瞪著威爾，竭力壓抑著躲開的念頭；他張著嘴想說些什麼，但他的自尊卻比啞巴更為喑啞，僅能徒勞地驅使唇瓣在靜默裡闔上，遠比不上一個擁抱或親吻所能述說的。

於是威爾嘆了口氣，仰起脖子吻上那微顫的嘴唇。

_ 他撲倒在沙灘上、躺在她的身邊，哭得像一個因太過喜悅而發抖的人，他用自己褐色的雙臂把她緊緊擁在懷中。她的嘴唇是冰冷的，但他依舊吻著它。她頭髮上的蜜色是鹹的，可他仍然帶著痛苦的快樂去品嘗它。他吻著她那雙緊閉的眼皮，她眼角上掛著的浪花還沒有他的眼淚鹹。 _

淡金色的床單細沙般在身下窸窣作響，他往後躺入那一片微涼的金黃，皮膚反射地打了個顫。冰涼的唇瓣貼上他的前額，接著在他的唇上短暫停留、汲取溫度，便如午後的細雨一路灑落，最後在他的大腿根部印下一圈淺淺的齒痕作為休止。

「啊 —— 」威爾戰慄地輕喘，迷濛的藍眼撐開條縫看向身下，而漢尼拔抬起頭，以一個更重的吻堵上威爾的嘴。

「嗯 …… 」威爾情不自禁地低吟，伸手搓揉漢尼拔半乾的頭髮。漢尼拔壓了上來，厚實的手掌嫻熟地愛撫威爾下身，另一隻手則沿著威爾的脊椎一路而下、在臂瓣間來回搓揉，一步步探向昔日熟悉的領域。

「漢尼拔，」威爾倒抽口氣，感受漢尼拔潮濕的吐息拂過自己赤裸的肚腹，在自己腹間的傷疤流連忘返。

「吻我。」威爾顫抖地說。

漢尼拔抬起頭，謹慎且緩慢地捧起威爾的臉頰，唯恐會摔碎威爾般在那道唇上恭敬地印下一吻。威爾向著漢尼拔勾起一抹悲涼的微笑，環住漢尼拔的脖子，彷彿要將自己撞碎般不顧一切地吻上去。唇齒在癡迷裡牽引、碰撞，他們狂亂地吻著彼此，彷彿如此就能消去他們錯過的時間、回到大海仍在一段距離外的時刻；然而缺氧的肺臟乏力地脹紅面頰，他們終因喘不過氣放開對方，無力地倒在床上、聽著不曾離去的洶湧海潮嘲諷地再次浸入耳中。

水滴無預警地溢出眼眶，在發腫的嘴唇上停留，威爾輕抿了下嘴唇，眼淚的鹹味在舌尖擴散開來，苦地讓他不禁輕笑出聲。

「威爾？」漢尼拔撐起身子看向威爾，躁動的胸膛仍因剛才的熱吻隱隱作痛。

威爾望著漢尼拔眼中的疑惑，敞開雙腿，抓起漢尼拔的右手放到跨下。

「上我。」他抬起下巴粗啞地命令。

漢尼拔吁了口氣，他撥開威爾凌亂的頭髮，在威爾前額憐憫地落下一吻，手指循著威爾指引的方向探了進去；久未被碰觸的肉壁緊繃地絞著漢尼拔的指頭，漢尼拔聽著威爾壓抑的喘息、耐心地試探，因情慾迷離的目光、下身高漲的慾望、急欲掙脫理性挾制的衝動以及滿溢到似要撕裂胸口的情感，此情此景彷彿回到兩人第一次做愛。

「漢尼拔！」威爾情不自禁地喊道，漢尼拔想也沒想、立即抽出手指改以陰莖挺進威爾體內。

「啊 —— 」威爾痛得縮起身體，但漢尼拔強硬地分開他的雙腿，將他壓進床墊、猛烈地撞擊著他。威爾放聲哭喊、緊緊抱住漢尼拔，帶著痛苦的快樂無法自拔地承受著他的怪物。

「威爾、看著我，威爾 —— 」那頭怪物向著他低聲咆哮，威爾艱難地喘息著、在瀕臨高潮的迷濛間撐開眼睛 —— 漢尼拔癡迷的眼裡尋不見靈魂的蹤影，只有威爾自己的倒影。

冰冷的鹹水一口氣注進肺裡，他痛苦地連咳了好幾下，然而鹹水不但沒咳出去，反而更往他的體內灌。威爾猛地睜開眼睛，眼前一片漆黑什麼也看不見，他掙扎地擺動四肢、本能地往上方游去。

「哈啊 —— 」總算浮出水面，威爾趕緊大口吸氣，還沒來得及弄清楚狀況大浪就凶狠地打在他頭上、將他往海底捲去；威爾死命掙脫水流，好不容易再浮出海面時胸腔已因憋氣太久而發痛，但洶湧的海浪不肯罷休、依舊不止息地擊打著威爾，他只能咬牙苦撐著不讓自己昏過去，盡可能地讓上身保持在水面上。冷冽的海水凍得威爾牙齒直打顫，但也讓威爾混亂的腦袋清醒過來 —— 他們掉下來了。正確來說，是他抱住漢尼拔、將對方一起推下懸崖。

墜落海面時衝擊的力道讓他暈了過去，但他還活著。又一個海浪打在威爾臉上，威爾趕忙嘔出吃到的海水，慌張地望向四周。

漢尼拔人在哪裡？

「漢尼拔？」威爾放聲大喊，滔天的浪潮冷酷地蓋過他的呼喊，連威爾自己都快聽不見自己的聲音。

「漢尼拔 —— 」威爾不死心地繼續喊，世上彷彿只剩下潮水無盡沖刷，再沒有別的聲音存在。「回答我，漢尼拔 —— 」威爾繼續喊著，但無論他如何凝神細聽，耳邊始終只有海潮發狂的怒吼及浪花碎裂的哀號。

「求求你 …… 」威爾哀求道，卻不知該朝哪個方向祈求。

這不是他想要的結果。

這不是他的設計。

「威爾 …… ？」

威爾愣了一下，微弱的氣音從漫天浪潮裡浮出水面、虛弱地爬入耳中，是自己聽錯了嗎？

「漢尼拔 —— 」威爾吸了口氣，拚上全力再次呼喊。「你在哪裡？」

「這裡 …… 」虛弱的回答幾乎要淹沒在潮水裡，但這次威爾確實聽見了。他立刻拖著身體往聲音傳來的方向游去，前頭不遠的海面上凸著幾塊礁石，他看見漢尼拔正攀在其中一塊上面。礁石附近的水流十分湍急，威爾吃力地划水，兇惡的海流時而推著威爾撞向礁石、下一秒又無預警地將他往外沖，威爾一邊閃躲一邊向礁石靠近，好一會兒後才成功游到漢尼拔身旁。

「漢尼拔！」威爾奮力抓住漢尼拔身旁的岩石，想也沒想便問：「你還好嗎？」

漢尼拔忍著痛楚吁了口氣，冷峻的面孔因威爾荒謬的問題而發笑。「不太好。」漢尼拔如實回道，多拉海德射穿了他的小腹、讓他的身體不停失血，而海水的沖刷更加速了身體失溫的速度。

肌肉不受控制地頻頻發顫，寒冷像植物的根系迅速在血管與骨髓裡蔓延，對於自己的狀況漢尼拔再清楚不過 —— 毫無疑問地，他將會死在這裡。

「漢尼拔 …… 」

漢尼拔看向始作俑者威爾，威爾再次欺騙了自己，漢尼拔瞪著威爾被夜色染黑的深邃雙眸，那對眼瞳正看著自己不安閃爍，和四年前那晚、站在他的廚房裡時一模一樣。

假使威爾沒有把他推下來，他還有活命的機會。漢尼拔輕吸了口氣，然而不可思議的，此刻他的內心卻十分平靜。他抬起手指，示意威爾往他指的地方看去，比夜空更黑的海面上飄著一個渺小的亮點，孤單地彷彿威爾過去那幢豎立在荒野間的房子。

那是一艘船，從亮點的大小推測可能是艘游艇。

「你走吧，威爾。不要管我了。」漢尼拔平靜地說，臉上不覺泛起微笑。

「畢竟，這不就是你想要的嗎？」漢尼拔笑著說，「回去你的家人身邊吧，威爾。可以的話，偶爾想想我，這樣就夠了。」

威爾瞪大雙眼，而漢尼拔心滿意足地將對方驚訝的表情刻在腦海，將這最後的美麗時刻收藏進永恆的記憶殿堂裡。

「當我叫你走時，你偏要留下來，」威爾臉上沉了下來，看著漢尼拔問：「當我想要你留下時，你反而要拒絕我嗎？」

漢尼拔睜大雙眼、不敢置信地瞪著威爾。

「我並不想殺你，漢尼拔。我想和你一起死。」威爾繼續說下去：「這，才是我的設計。」

眼前的畫面忽地被水光抹糊，漢尼拔琢磨著威爾的回答，深深吸了口氣。

「我愛你，威爾。」

威爾燦爛地微笑，向著漢尼拔伸出一手。

「搭順風車嗎？」他得意地模仿漢尼拔說。

「當然。」漢尼拔回道，用力握住威爾的手。

然後他們一起放開礁石，緊擁著彼此、沉入冰冷的海中。

※


	4. Chapter 4

潔白的花束羽毛般飄落在墨黑的棺木上，阿拉娜吻了下手裡的白玫瑰，純白的花瓣頓時染上艷紅的唇色，她放開手將花束拋入墓穴中、加入其他致哀者的行列，深紅色的唇印宛如血滴落在雪地、獨立於一片白色的花叢間。

致意的儀式不消多久便宣告結束，等候在旁的葬儀人員發動推土機填平墓穴、鋪上草皮，只消再覆蓋層雪便和周圍其他墓地一樣，再看不出差別。稀少的賓客各自散去，只剩少數幾人仍留在原地，阿拉娜站到傑克身旁，後者雙手插在褲袋裡、不發一語地盯著威爾墓前的身影 —— 威爾的妻子莫莉坐在輪椅上，仍留在威爾的墓前，莫莉身旁的男孩倔強地用手背抹了抹臉、似是不甘在大人面前露出脆弱的模樣。

靜靜望著這對母子一會兒後，阿拉娜小聲地問：「有任何動靜嗎？」

「沒有。」傑克心情複雜地瞪著那塊墓地，「至少我還沒接到回報，妳的保鑣呢？」

「他們在後面等著。」

傑克點了點頭，眉頭稍微遠離鼻樑一些。「我的人會跟車一路護送妳到機場，回去時小心一點。」

「你也是，傑克。」

傑克再看了威爾的家人一眼，感慨地嘆了口長氣，轉身離去。而阿拉娜回頭確認了下保鑣們仍守候在後，上前走向那對母子。

「很遺憾發生了這些事，格雷厄姆太太。」阿拉娜禮貌地致哀。

「謝謝妳。」莫莉轉向阿拉娜，臉上的墨鏡遮住了她的表情。「請問我們以前見過嗎？」

「見過一次，我有參加你們的婚禮。」阿拉娜向莫莉伸出右手：「阿拉娜 · 布魯姆。我很遺憾，格雷厄姆太太。」

「請叫我莫莉。」莫莉回握阿拉娜。「威爾提過妳 …… 他說妳是他最好的朋友。」

「那是我的榮幸。」阿拉娜合宜地微笑回道。

莫莉別過頭，靠著輪椅椅背繼續望著威爾的墓，寒風躡手躡腳地穿過冷清的墓園，隨著呢喃的寂靜在墳頭上翩然起舞；了無生氣的天空開始聚集雲朵，灰白的天色沉為黯淡，看來風雨欲來。

「媽咪想和布魯姆小姐單獨聊一下，你去車上幫我拿把傘過來好嗎？」莫莉忽然打破沉默，疼愛地摸了下兒子的頭：「謝謝你，寶貝。」

待男孩離去後，莫莉才再次開口：「很抱歉這麼突然，布魯姆小姐。但我需要和人聊一聊。」

「我能理解，沒有關係的。」阿拉娜體諒地說：「請叫我阿拉娜就好，莫莉。」

「我知道我先生過去經歷過什麼，阿拉娜。」莫莉看著威爾的墓碑，平淡的語氣略顯疲憊：「人們以為我不知情，連我兒子都這麼認為 —— 但我全都知道。」

莫莉吸了口氣：「只是比起和其他人解釋，裝作不知道容易太多了。」

阿拉娜震驚地瞪著瘦小的莫莉，「妳知道多久了？」

「和我們的婚姻一樣久。」莫莉苦笑了下，繼續說下去：「威爾一開始並不打算告訴我，直到有幾個晚上他全身冒汗、叫著那個人的名字驚醒。」

「我愛威爾、我的丈夫，我知道他也全心愛著我和華特，還有狗狗們。」想起他們共度的日子，莫莉露出幸福的微笑，但那抹笑容隨即被失去的陰影給取代：「可是你無法改變人的過去，就像我心裡仍有一部分愛著我的前夫，我能理解威爾的感受。」

「是我支持威爾去抓牙仙，我知道他非常抗拒重回現場，但我相信這是在做好事、拯救更多家庭……」莫莉吸了口氣，伸手抹去墨鏡下的眼淚：「但是他沒有告訴我，他去見漢尼拔了。」

「我很抱歉，莫莉……」

「克勞福德說那兩具屍體不是他們。」莫莉的語氣倏地轉為冷淡。

「是的，他們很可能還活著。」至少漢尼拔一定還活著，阿拉娜不安地想。

「我倒希望棺材裡躺著的是他們。」莫莉無奈地說：「那會讓事情簡單很多。」

零星的雨滴開始落下，阿拉娜的保鑣打開傘走上前來、想為主人撐傘，但阿拉娜伸手接過雨傘，對方便識相地退回適當的距離外。

「如果有任何我能幫得上忙的地方，請儘管告訴我。」阿拉娜為莫莉撐傘。

「謝謝妳。」莫莉思考了一下，摘下臉上的墨鏡：「確實有件事需要妳的協助。」

「請替我轉告克勞福德和聯邦調查局，如果哪天找到威爾……請不要聯絡我們。」莫莉的臉色雖然憔悴，但卻不像阿拉娜所想像的那樣悲痛欲絕 —— 反而更多的是心意已決的堅定。

「我兒子年紀還小，他還無法理解這種事。我只希望他記得曾和威爾有過的美好回憶。」莫莉嘆了口氣，看到兒子遠遠走來，她再次戴回了墨鏡。

「他只需要認為他的繼父死了，這樣對我們都比較好。」

「我答應妳。」阿拉娜承諾：「我不會讓傑克‧克勞福德再來打擾你們的。」

「謝謝妳願意出席這場假葬禮，莫莉。」

「對我們來說，這場葬禮是真的。」莫莉傷感地回道，推動輪椅兩旁的輪子駛向華特：「再見了，阿拉娜。」

「莫莉。」阿拉娜喚道。

莫莉回頭看向阿拉娜，阿拉娜吸了口氣，向著莫莉說：

「他真是個徹頭徹尾的混蛋，才丟下妳這樣一個好女人。」

莫莉苦笑了一下。「他的確是。」

雨絲在空中愈織愈密，轉瞬間周遭景色已蒙上一層朦朧，更顯此處的冷清；阿拉娜看著寂寥的墓園，訪客為大雨所驅趕，只有一名亞裔女子穿出離去的人潮、一手撐傘一手捧著花束迎面走來。

「阿拉娜‧布魯姆？」亞裔女子在阿拉娜面前優雅地停下腳步，不疾不徐地問。

「請問妳是？」阿拉娜警覺地問，身旁的保鑣立刻繃緊神經、緊戒地擋在兩人中間。

「他請我將這轉交給你。」千代微微一笑，無視於眼前比自己高壯的保鑣、從大衣口袋裡拿出一個信封。阿拉娜的保鑣回頭看向雇主，看見阿拉娜輕點了下頭，保鑣這才伸手代接過信。信封上華美流暢的筆跡映入阿拉娜眼中，熟悉地讓她不寒而慄。

「再見。」千代輕輕頷首，踩著石板路繼續朝墓園走去。

※

亮光穿透眼皮，驚動了潛藏底下的敏感球體。床上的男人恍惚地撐開眼睛，日光燈管了無生氣地嵌在簡陋的燈座裡，漢尼拔張望四周，冷調的白光和室內的陳設一樣單調乏味，從牆上的藥櫃、靠在角落的金屬推車以及其上擺放的醫療用具看來，自己正在間小醫護室裡。腳步聲從外頭逐漸接近，過沒多久醫護室的門便從外向內打開，陌生男子吹著口哨、悠閒地晃了進來，對方似乎醉心於吹奏的旋律中，連看也沒看漢尼拔一眼便漫不經心地走過病床邊，拉開櫃子的抽屜挑選所需物品。

漢尼拔清了下喉嚨，禮貌地問：「不好意思，請問這裡是哪裡？」

陌生男人嚇了一大跳，他猛地關起抽屜、轉身瞪向漢尼拔，驚愕的表情簡直像看到死人從墳墓裡爬出來一樣。男人呆望著漢尼拔幾秒，接著又猛地回過神、三步併作兩步地衝到門口，向著外邊喊道：

「傑克！你的朋友醒了。」男人著急地喊著：「快過來 —— 」

傑克？聽到熟悉的名字，漢尼拔警覺地想爬起身、一邊快速掃視手邊有什麼能利用的東西，但他一挪動身軀腹部卻傳來一陣劇痛，漢尼拔痛得吸了口氣，既使他沒叫出聲，豆大的汗珠卻已泌出額頭。

「等等、你不要亂動！」陌生男人見狀趕緊安撫道：「放輕鬆點，你叫……法蘭西斯，對嗎？你朋友馬上就過來了，法蘭西斯。」

法蘭西斯？漢尼拔疑惑地瞪著眼前的陌生人，這究竟是怎麼回事？

「法蘭西斯。」熟悉的聲音從門口傳了進來，漢尼拔怎麼也不會認錯這個聲音。漢尼拔往門口看去，威爾穿著過去常穿的那種法蘭絨格紋襯衫走了進來，他的頭髮比漢尼拔最後一次看到他時短了許多。

「謝謝你，理查。」威爾向那名陌生男人說道：「可以給我們一點空間嗎？他需要知道發生了什麼事。」

「沒問題，再給我十秒鐘就好。」理查爽快答應，拉開抽屜快速撿了幾樣東西後便溜了出去。金屬門把扣上的喀搭聲意外敲響了沉默，而威爾垂著頭，手插口袋開始沿著沒幾坪大的空間繞起圈子。

「我們沒死。」漢尼拔嘆了口氣說。

「是的。」威爾瞪著地板悶悶地說，「真可惜。」

「我昏睡了多久？」

「將近三天。」威爾總算停下腳步、靠上櫥櫃。

漢尼拔掀開身上蓋的毯子一角，被子彈貫穿的腹部已裹上繃帶。「我們在哪裡？剛剛那個人又是誰？」

「我們在一艘研究船上。記得你指給我看的光點嗎？那就是這艘船。」威爾回憶起三天前那一晚，他們緊擁著彼此沉入深淵 ……

他們本該在那一刻畫下句點，殘忍的命運卻再次出手擺了他們一道。

「他們正沿著這片海岸進行研究，那天晚上正好經過。」威爾抬頭對上漢尼拔的眼睛。「他們救了我們。」

「而你對此感到懊惱。」漢尼拔敏銳地點出。但威爾別開視線，不願再多做討論。

「多躺一會兒吧，你還需要休息。」威爾起身走向門外：「我去問理查你能吃什麼，他是這個研究團隊的隨行醫生。」

「我就是醫生。」漢尼拔皺起眉頭，忍不住補充。

「我知道，」威爾回頭瞪了漢尼拔一眼，「從現在開始你最好裝作你不是。」

威爾的說詞是：法蘭西斯（漢尼拔）是會計師，而傑克（威爾）是他的司機。他們被捲入了幫派糾紛，為了不給其他人惹麻煩，關於他們的事最好不要再問下去、更不能讓外界知道這艘船上多了兩名不速之客 —— 這個理由省去了許多麻煩，除了其中一點以外，漢尼拔基本上對威爾編造的故事表示讚賞。

「為什麼是『傑克』和『法蘭西斯』？」漢尼拔蹙起眉頭，不滿地問。

「因為他們問我名字時我當下腦中一片空白，第一個擠出來的就是這兩個名字。」威爾聳聳肩，反唇譏道：「冒充身分可不是我的專長。」

但漢尼拔不但沒生氣，反而把威爾的譏諷當成恭維，表情變得有點得意。對於漢尼拔的反應，威爾不悅地皺了下眉頭，伸手抽走漢尼拔擱在腿上的、已清空了的餐盤。

「兩週後船會在維吉尼亞靠岸補給，我們可以在那裡下船。」威爾補充了句。

「下船以後呢？」漢尼拔問。

「我不知道。」威爾據實以告，他還沒有想法，或著說還不願去思考這個問題。

漢尼拔思索了一會兒，略帶威脅地表態：「我不會回到牢籠裡的，威爾。」

「我知道。」威爾吁了口氣，帶上診療間的門，終止這場談話。

時間隨著潮汐變化，不知不覺間漂流而去，研究船一天比一天接近靠岸，威爾卻始終閃躲著他們終將面對的問題，僅在每日送飯時與漢尼拔做最少的接觸。漢尼拔無聊地看著醫護室牆上的時鐘，時間彷彿退回到漢尼拔仍在巴爾的摩精神病院底下的透明牢籠時，只是這一次每天給他送飯的看護換成了威爾，雖然威爾和看護一樣惜字如金、僅在漢尼拔發問時簡短回應，但漢尼拔敏銳地發現，威爾每次停留的時間在無形裡悄悄增長。

威爾仍在猶豫，抑或威爾已做出決定、只是還沒準備好向自己開口？漢尼拔看著醫護室關上的門嘆了口氣。

不管是哪一個，唯有叩門的人，才有機會走進門內。

掌心扶上金屬製的門把，漢尼拔壓下手把，刺眼的太陽光立即一擁而上、爭相刺向還未調節過來的瞳孔，漢尼拔眨了眨眼、忍耐著適應好幾天未見的日光。蔚藍的天空萬里無雲，顏色乾淨的令人懷疑身處於夢境還是現實；金色的陽光身手矯健地滑過躍動不已的廣闊水面，反射出一陣又一陣不曾間斷的華麗波光。

好晴朗的天氣。漢尼拔望著沒有盡頭的海面，停下來品味這一刻難得的悠閒。大海確實有其不可言喻的魅力，也難怪從古至今總有些人類嚮往著大海，或是濱海而居、或是在其上度過一生。

「你不應該下床。」熟悉的聲音從旁邊響起，漢尼拔轉頭看去，威爾正靠著船身的護欄、指責地瞪著自己。

「我需要透透氣。」漢尼拔回道，小心地扶著欄杆、盡可能不牽動傷處地走向威爾。「我剛忍受完讓理查做檢查，連你縫合傷口的技術都比他強。」漢尼拔忍不住嘀咕。

「那是因為我太常受傷了。」威爾無奈地吁了口氣，轉頭繼續看著下方的甲板。

漢尼拔站到威爾身旁、跟著瞥向甲板，船員們全聚集在甲板上，其中一人似乎釣上了什麼大魚，另有一人在旁邊協助他將魚拉到船側，而其餘的人則各自站好位置，興奮地等待戰利品落網。

「他們在做什麼？」漢尼拔好奇地問。

「標記鯊魚。」威爾簡短地回道，想了一下又繼續補充：「他們給抓到的鯊魚做紀錄、裝上定位裝置，然後再放回海裡，好持續追蹤牠們的行蹤。」

「可惜了，鯊魚鰭在中國菜裡是道名貴的食材。」漢尼拔惋惜地說。

「是道『不道德的』菜餚，」威爾白了漢尼拔一眼，近乎自言自語地補上一句：「雖然這個詞對你而言沒有意義。」

「那對你而言呢？」漢尼拔尖銳地反問：「不停變更標準的普世『道德』與個體內在的真實渴望，何者更值得花費生命去追尋？」

該來的還是來了。聽出漢尼拔的言外之意，威爾深吸口氣，轉身迎向漢尼拔深沉的雙眸。

「我是個有家室的人，我不能就這麼丟下他們母子、讓莫莉替我養我那一大群狗。」威爾嚴肅地回覆：「他們是因為我才被捲進來的。」

威爾沒有直接拒絕自己，他尚未下定決心。這讓漢尼拔心裡燃起了希望，漢尼拔抿了下嘴唇，開口提議：「我們可以買條船，將過去拋在後頭，就這麼一路航向阿根廷。」

「我會請我的律師每個月轉一筆資金給她，直到莫莉的孩子讀完博士。」

威爾遲疑了片刻，漢尼拔是認真的嗎？   
「莫莉不會接受的。」威爾搖了搖頭。

「我相信阿拉娜會願意幫我們這個忙，我們只需要安排一個讓她們碰面認識的場合與機會，再由千代替我送封信給阿拉娜。」

威爾露出了一個「你在開玩笑吧？」的表情，「我沒記錯的話 …… 你曾親口向阿拉娜說會殺了她。」

漢尼拔嘖了下舌，「是的，我親自和她說了兩次。」

「而你是個守信用的人。」威爾別有所指地刺探。

「我向來說到做到，」漢尼拔驕傲地說，「但我想這次我可以破例。」

「漢尼 —— 」威爾驚訝地瞪著漢尼拔，脫口而出。

「法蘭西斯。」漢尼拔糾正道，眼角餘光不動聲色地瞄了下周圍，甲板上的科學家們專注於手邊的工作、將標記完的鯊魚小心地放回海裡，似乎沒有人注意到他們的談話。

威爾深吸了口氣，搭著欄杆的手不自覺收緊。「你是 …… 認真的嗎？」

「那一晚我們都死了一次。」漢尼拔望向深藍色的潮水，「我從不曾為自己做過的決定感到後悔，但是如果我能有一次機會讓時間倒轉、回到茶杯摔碎以前 …… 」漢尼拔稍作停頓，感慨地嘆了口氣。

「那麼付出點代價又何妨呢？」漢尼拔看著海面嘆道。

「你變了。」威爾不敢置信地望著漢尼拔，他瞪著那對深沉的褐色眼眸，竭盡全力想從裡面挖出危險和圈套的蛛絲馬跡。

「你改變了我。」漢尼拔對威爾微微一笑，接著不甘願地補了一句：「或許比我改變你的還要更多。」

威爾束手無策地瞪著漢尼拔，那對眼裡找不到他希望找到的東西。陽光照亮漢尼拔淺色的髮絲，這超乎常人理解的魔鬼在日光下是如此耀眼奪目，他們始終宛如鏡像，是彼此的對立面，卻又比任何人都了解彼此，比任何靈魂更加相似。

他們之間，還存在可能嗎？

威爾沉重地嘆了口氣。「給我些時間考慮。」

「慢慢來，不用急。」漢尼拔心平氣和地說。

聽到這句話從對方口中而出，威爾皺起眉頭、渾身不自在地白了漢尼拔一眼。

「你真的瘋了，漢 —— 法蘭西斯。」

「我知道，」漢尼拔笑著回道，看著威爾邊碎念著什麼、邊走下樓梯加入放生鯊魚的行列。

他悄悄低語：「因為你就愛這樣的我。」

※

( 完 )


End file.
